mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Belle/Gallery
Season one Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Sweetie Belle.png|Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Stare Master Sweetie Belle (green background.).png|The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|The Crusaders after bumping into the statue. Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Enthusiastic! Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Sweetie Belle Evil S2E01.png|Evil! Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|You're both wrong. CMC fighting S02E01.png|A Scoot on the nose, and a Bloom on the head. What does it all mean? CMC about to duke it out S2 E01.PNG|Sweetie Belle, you're levitating. Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|They are done fighting for now. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|Sweetie Belle playing with her fellow crusaders. S2E03 Ball becomes bigger.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! S2E03 CMC looking at Twilight.png 2x3 ScaryTwilight.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... S2E03 Smarty Pants being shown to CMC.png S2E03 Scootaloo 'she's...great'.png S2E03 Apple Bloom 'Yeah. Great.'.png S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'like her'.png|"I really like her..." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane'.png|"...mane?" S2E03 Sweetie Belle given a quill.png|Uh, why are you giving this quill to me? S2E03 Scootaloo 'great'.png S2E03 Apple Bloom 'great'.png I really like her mane? S2E3.png|"I really like her...." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane' 2.png|"...mane?" CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Twilight, Smarty Pants and CMC.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|"I'm Asleep." S2E03 CMC surprised.png|Gah, you scared us! S2E03 Apple Bloom talking.png S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'nonono'.png|Nononono. S2E03 Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom.png S2E03 Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off.png Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|Sweetie Belle falls victim to the "Want it, Need it" spell. S2E03 CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Sweetie Belle's Nightmare Night "Dracula" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|I like my voice. Please don't take it away. Dracula Belle S02E04.jpg|I vant to suck your blood. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|No, I'' vant to suck ''your blood. Sisterhooves Social Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Smoke 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Rarity almost about to scold Sweetie Belle.png Rarity Jump S2E5.png Rarity's parents.png S2E05 Rarity 'figured'.png Rarity Parents 4 S2E5.png Rarity Toast S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png|"Toast!" S2E05 Rarity, Sweetie Belle and their parents.png|"We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away.png|"I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." Sweetie Belle Luggage S2E5.png|Over-packing runs in the family S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'we haven't eaten yet'.png|"We haven't eaten yet." S2E05 Rarity looking at burnt foods.png Sweetie Belle Burnt S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle looking at her burnt food. Rarity Worried S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity backing Sweetie Belle off.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle.png Rarity thinking S2E5.png Rarity Unsure S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png Rarity Face 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'You are'.png S2E05 Rarity 'You can'.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'now easy'.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 3 S2E5.png|Careful... S2E05 Sweetie Belle trying to put parsley.png|Laying parsley is serious business. S2E05 Sweetie Belle sweating.png|This is the most stressful job to be done by a pony, at least for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|My Horn's Stuck... S2E05 Rarity 'not bad'.png Sweetie Belle cleaning S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle lifting front hooves.png|Come to me, towels. S2E05 Sweetie Belle pushing basket.png|Sweetie will prove herself useful. S2E05 Sweetie Belle entering room.png|Ah, perfect. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I told you'.png|"I told you I'd make myself useful." S2E05 Rarity 'you know how hard'.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity`s sweater S02E05.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity`s sweater 2 S02E05.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity`s sweater 3 S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'sorry'.png|Eh, sorry. Rarity Face 2.png Rarity Anger Supression.png Rarity Face 3.png Rarity Splash 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'sorry' 2.png|Sorry again. S2E05 Rarity 'Stay out of trouble'.png S2E05 Rarity 'please'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle on the floor.png|This is boredom. Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Slide S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at something.png|Ah, I know what to do. Sweetie Belle Drawing S2E5.png S2E05 Blue sparkle on Sweetie Belle's eyes.png|"This needs something." S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at the gems.png|Ah, just what I need. Rarity Drawing S2E5.png|Look, Rarity, I made this for you Rarity Scream S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Box S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Cowering.png Sweetie Belle Sad 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity angry at Sweetie Belle.png Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and help'.png|"I’ll go with you and help." Sad sweetie belle s2 e05.png|)-: S2E05 Rarity telling Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away 2.png|"Can I do anything right?" Sweetie Belle Mess S2E5.png|What a huge mess! Sweetie Belle surprising Rarity 2 S02E05.png|''Surprise!'' S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do'.png S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do' 2.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'clean it up'.png|"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I’d clean it up for you." S2E05 Rarity 'it was organized chaos'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'you get upset'.png Rarity Med S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle looking at her angry sister. S2E05 Rarity 'start from scratch'.png S2E05 Sweetie 'make you happy'.png|"But...I...I thought it would...make you happy." Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity Anger Supression 2.png S2E05 Rarity controlling anger.png Rarity Forced Smile.png S2E05 Rarity walking away.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle opens mouth.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away 3.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking.png|Poor Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom questioning Sweetie Belle S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'why it's smashing'.png|"Why, it's smashing." Sweetie Belle Grumpy S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'do something special'.png|"I just wish we could do something special together that didn’t include me goofing anything up. Sweetie Belle shocked S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'That sounds like'.png|"That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out." S2E05 Sweetie Belle happy.png|Sweetie Belle is happy. Sweetie Belle holding flyer S02E05.png|Such a great idea! Sweetie Belle Sad 4.png|Maybe this wasn't such a great idea... Rarity making excuses S2E5.png|It sounds uncouth. S2E05 Rarity levitating a cloth.png|"It doesn't sound..." S2E05 Rarity 'clean'.png|"...clean." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'back to hating messes'.png|"Now you’re back to hating messes?" S2E05 Rarity 'watch your tone'.png|"Watch your tone. I am still your big sister." S2E05 Sweetie Belle following Rarity.png|"Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle resentful.png|"Well then." Sweetie Belle Sad 5.png Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle angry at each other.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity fighting. S2E05 Rarity 'Deal!'.png|"Deal!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Deal!'.png|"Deal!" S2E05 Apple Bloom 'Uncouth'.png|"Yeah! Uncouth?" Apple Bloom Belch.png|An upset Sweetie Belle. S2E05 Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'not sisters like Rarity'.png|"Not sisters like Rarity." Applejack smiles S02E05 .png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'this is a'.png|"This is a chore?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack.png|These sisters... S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom.png|...are really having fun together. S2E05 Sweetie Belle with empty tub.png|"Um, okay!" Horn In One.png|A horn in one. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'never wants to do'.png|"Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together." S2E05 Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at jar being filled with grape juice.png|"You're making grape juice?" Applejack and SB S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Please, Applejack'.png|"Please, Applejack! She didn’t mean-" Grape juice bath.png|Sweetie Belle smiles at Applejack and Apple Bloom playing together. S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. S2E05 Rarity finds Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle turning face away from Rarity.png|Oh, it's you. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Hello, un-sister!'.png|"Hello, un-sister! What are you doing here?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Better be careful'.png|"Better be careful. You might get some dust on you." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'without a sister either'.png|"I’m not better off without a sister either." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'made me realize'.png|"Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that." S2E05 Rarity 'oh, Sweetie'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and that's why'.png|"And that’s why I’m adopting Applejack as my big sister!" Rarity gasp S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg.png|You are my sister now! S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and takes care'.png|"A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister." S2E05 Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle.png Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'so she could teach'.png|"So she could teach you what a good sister's supposed to be!" S2E05 Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle.png Rarity awesome face S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle backing Rarity up.png|"You want me to go home with you so we can do what..." S2E05 Sweetie Belle pointing at Rarity.png|"...you want to do?" Rarity smiles S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'just forget it'.png|"Just forget it." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's'.png|"Well, I guess it’s a good thing Rarity isn’t here." S2E05 Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together.png|"Do I see "uncouth" written all over this contest?" S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle.png|"That's the last word Rarity would use." S2E05 Sweetie Belle imitating Rarity.png|"Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!" S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2.png|"Well, you two have fun..." Sad Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"I sure wish I had a sister to go with!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle with a hat and bandana.png|"Huh?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'No way'.png|"No way!" Apple Bloom Threatening.png|ONE! DAY! Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Apple Bloom Threatening 2.png|ONE! DAY! 17-applebloomsweetiebelle-S2E5.png|Good Luck! Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Close-up of Sweetie Belle's eyes.png|Let's do this. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hopping.png|Hopping on the mud pit like it was nothing. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hears splat.png|That doesn't sound good. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'you okay'.png|"You okay, Applejack?" S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle running.png|Let's win this contest. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hopping through the buckets.png|When all else fails, just hop in bucket after bucket. Rarity and SB S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle receives a helping hoof from her big sister. S2E05 Rarity flinging Sweetie Belle over the top.png|Let's move on. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies.png|How can they swallow the whole pies? S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale.png|They are really strong. S2E05 Sweetie Belle stomping on the grapes.png|We can tell that she took some lessons from Apple Bloom. Dinky derped s2 e05.png|Dinky Hooves derping. S2E05 Sweetie Belle running.png|Proceeding to run. S2E05 Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head.png|Now she knows what to do. S2E05 Sweetie Belle putting the tub down.png|The apples have landed. S2E05 Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub.png|Don't forget one apple. Rarity and SB0 S02E05.png 19-raritysweetiebelle-S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle hopping.png|Looks like they are winning! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground.png|Get up, Sweetie Belle and Rar-I mean Applejack! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle together.png|Oh, those ponies. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle.png|We can't let them win! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2.png|We can do this. The final jump S2E5.png|The final jump. Rarity and SB almost win S02E05.png|So close. Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle with Rarity.png|"Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win." Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle noticing horn.png|Wait, what's with the horn? Sweetie Belle Shock S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is shocked that it was actually Rarity with her everywhere except for the starting line. S2E05 Sweetie Belle asking where's Applejack.png|"Where's Applejack?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'don't get it'.png|"I don't get it." S2E05 Applejack 'we switched places'.png Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'together'.png|"So... we did the whole competition together?" S2E05 Rarity 'for the start line' .png 20-sweetiebelleapplebloomrarity-S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'for me'.png|"You did this for me?" Rarity and SB5 S02E05.png WeAreApplePie.png|''See we are apple pie!'' 22-gotothespararityandothers-S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!'.png|"Yeah!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Where'.png|"Where?" Rarity and SB6 S02E05.png S2E05 Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing.png|Oh, is she serious?! Rarity Hair S2E5.png|Luna and Celestia will treasure this letter for sure. S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at mirror.png|"I'll start." S2E05 Sweetie Belle telling lesson.png|"Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest." S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle near the line of clothes.png Sweetie Belle holding a pie S2E5.png|And it didn't even burn! Sweetie Belle 1 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing in the rain S2E5.png|'A little dirty'! S2E05 Sweetie Belle landing to puddle.png|"A lot dirty." S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty'.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png|"A lot dirty." S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty' 2.png Spike Hold It S2E5.png S2E05 Spike 'just right'.png Spike Smile S2E5.png Rarity and SB7 S02E05.png|"Deal!" The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Ready to bowl, CMC-style! CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo jumps for joy as Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|Mmmmmph! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|Ptooey! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|"I mean... YAY!!!" Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|"But there are three of us!" CMC Smile S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls. S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'that's it'.png|"The Bowling Dolls! That's it!" S2E06 Scootaloo 'Perfect'.png Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Jesus Quintana. That cannot be good. Sweetie Belle Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle ready to bowl. S2E06 Sweetie Belle about to push bowling ball.png|Don't fail me, bowling ball. Sweetie Belle Bowling 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle watching her bowling ball. S2E06 Sweetie Belle grinning.png|Eh, whatever. It's just a game. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Gasp! CMC Confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 2 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle talking.png|"That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls." Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laughing.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'come on'.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png apple_bloom_sad_Eps32.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'lack of a cutie mark'.png|"Or a lack of a cutie mark." Scootaloo_"thats_not_helping"_Eps32.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking worried.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sees Apple Bloom. S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shielding their eyes.png|Agh! S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png|"Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark." S2E06 Students gathering around Apple Bloom.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle asking about Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png|Great cutie mark, but what is it? S2E06 Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png Twist 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't approve of Twist. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo not liking Twist. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Twist's happiness isn't approved by Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo. S2E06 Scootaloo gasp.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle with an apathetic Scootaloo. S2E06 Scootaloo 'A what now'.png Fillys Confused S2E6.png Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Our friend is the most special pony ever! Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'you're too kind'.png|"You're too kind, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching.png|This is going to be great. Apple Bloom Happy 22 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasping. S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps.png Class Stare S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png|A sleeping Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Apple Bloom Happy 31 S2E6.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking 2.png|Oh no, Apple Bloom. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'm great'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiles.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'd be happy'.png S2E06 Spike ready to write letter.png S2E06 Apple Bloom telling lesson.png S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'waited long enough'.png S2E06 CMC running.png S2E06 CMC walking.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'something fierce'.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'is potion-making'.png|"Yeah! So, what if your talent is potion-making?" CMCRunning.PNG Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Tug Scoot's tail, Sweetie! Tug it! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Under the weather. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle S01E12.png|A devious plan has been hatched. Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png|"Apple Bloom is sick." The Plan failed S2E12.png|Their great plan didn't work... Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12-W12.png|Out like a wet candle. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|The "shocking" outcome of trying to buck zap apple trees. Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Flip! Sweetie Belle Pulling Face.png Sweetie_Belle_telescope_S02E12.png Diabolical_Sweetie_Belle_S02E12.png|Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Preparing for Cheerilee's gift. Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png|Just look at that grin. Sweetie_Belle_Cheerilee_1_S2_E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Sweetie_Belle_Idea_Grin_S02E17.jpg Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle sings Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|See seems like a natural. This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Why can't I have a spinny hat? S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems good. Caramel_and_his_special_somepony_S2E17.png|Whoops, didn't see her. S2E17toojelly.png|Sweetie Belle fears she will be disturbed for the remainder of her foalhood. S2E17tootall.png CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Did he see us? Apple Bloom huh S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|Of course its a good plan, I made it after all. CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG|Shot glasses are canon? Sweetie Belle they're perfect S2E17-W17.png|"They're perfect for one another." Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|Yes... Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|''...Yes...'' CMC it worked S2E17-W17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC check Cheerilee S2E17-W17.PNG CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|What is he saying? Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17-W17.png|Searching for clues. Sweetie Belle realization S2E17-W17.png|Coming to realization. Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|Realizing that the love potion might be a love poison. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17-W17.png|Oh this isn't good. Scootaloo in a second S2E17-W17.png|This plan sounds good. CMC smiling S2E17-W17.png|I'm still using the anime smile. Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17-W17.png|Ok... awkward. Sweetie Belle who knows S2E17-W17.png|"Hehe who knows!?" Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png|Uh, play cool... CMC somepony watching S2E17-W17.png|Is somepony watching us? Sundae spilled S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17-W17.png|"Hi Ms. Cheerilee!" Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17-W17.png|"Gosh!" Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png Sweetie Belle see time S2E17-W17.png|Oh no, we were so close! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Sweetie watches her friends. Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Assisting Twilight disaster proof Equestria. Ponyville Confidential Sweetie Belle can`t believe S02E23.png|Sweetie belle points at herself Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|Aww... Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png|A newspaper? How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMC On School Stoop S2E23.PNG Helping Rarity S2E23.png|Cutie Mark Packers No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png|Blank flanks... Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Sweetie belle is not amused CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|No don't look at me like that, answer the question please. Rarity Idea! S2E23.png|Oh this won't end well. Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is pretty much... embarrassed. CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|Yikes... CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png|What's going on there? Sweetie Belle looking S2E23.png Sweetie Belle smiling S2E23.png|Ah-hah! Sweetie Belle giggling S2E23.png|Oh, this is too funny. Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png CMC smiling together S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Sweetie Belle asking S2E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|Can't work on Snip and Snails anymore. Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png|"How dare you!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Rarity kicking door S2E23.png S2E23 Sweetie Belle.png Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|Well not excactly the whole world just Ponyville. Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Saddlebag being shown to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle finally feeling some guilt. Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png CMC Gasping S02E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Sweetie Belle in dress photo S2E23.png Sweetie Belle blushing S2E23.png|Aww! Sweetie Blush! Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossips. CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Whats this S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie mark crusaders S02EP23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png S2EP23 Sweetie Belle.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 CMC_as_flower_fillies_S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Spike_dancing_S02E26.png Miscellaneous Sweetie Belle_ and_Rarity_Toys.jpeg|Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys. CMC intro.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Belle. CastleCreator SweetieBelle2.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle3.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle4.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpg|Sweetie Belle and her big sis, Rarity. CMC as flower fillies.jpg MLPAdventureisInPonyvile SweetieBelle.PNG|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders